Negotiations
Negotiations is a level from and . It is the first level of The Phantom Menace. It is set in a droid control ship where Nute Gunray is hiding. It is quite easy and is, in a way a tutorial level. There is no boss in this level. Opening Crawl Story Walkthrough Collectables As always, there are 10 minikits scattered through out the level and the power brick in is Super Gonk. *Minikit Canisters :# In the corridors outside of the first room, flip all six levers with the blue lights to make the canister appear. :# Further down the corridors outside of the first room, flip all six levers with the purple lights to make the canister appear. :# Just outside of the first room, activate the protocol panel, and enter the room with a force field. Step on both buttons to deactivate the field, so the canister can be reached. :# Between the blue and purple sets of levers in the corridors, there is another protocol panel. Activate it, and enter the room with some blocks and a force field. Enter the vent (as a kid) to reach an upper walkway, and step on the button there to deactivate the field, which is blocking the canister on the opposite side of the room. Use the Force to stack up the crates, and then use them to double jump (as a High-Jumper such as Jar Jar Binks) over to it. :# Near the purple set of levers in the corridors, there is an astromech panel. Activate it, and enter the maintenance room. Standing on the tool cart (as Jar Jar, General Grievous, or Grievous' Bodyguard), have the other character use the Force on it to move it, and then double jump to grab the canister high up in the air. :# Enter the maintenance room. Use the Force to assemble the droid fighter, so it will fly over to the other side, past the force fields. Use the Force to remove the vent grating, and then double jump (as Jar Jar) into the vent to reach the other side. Hover (as an astromech droid) across the gap to catch up to the droid fighter. Double jump up to the canister above the fighter. (To shut off the force fields, activate the astromech panel near the fighter.) :# Go to the room before the hangar, the one where the Force has to be used to move a gate aside, causing some battle droids to come out. After using the Force on the gate to turn it into a platform, double jump (as Jar Jar) from this platform to reach the canister high up in the air. :# After entering the hangar, double jump (as Jar Jar) over to the nearby ledge with the canister. For an easier time, use the Force on the crates below to form a stack first. :# After entering the hangar, follow the screen to the left to see a large capsule. Use the Force on this capsule to form a stack, and then get up to the door on the high ledge. Activate the astromech panel, and then enter the room with a button. Have one character step on the button to raise a platform, and then have the other character use that platform to leap into both side chambers. Step on the two buttons in these side chambers to open the container that is holding the canister. :# At the hangar, look for some crates before the force field, near the magnet that can attract droids. Use the Force on these crates to form a stack, and then double jump (as Jar Jar) up onto the high platform. Have the other character use the Force on the lever below to move this platform towards the canister. Data Obi-Wan Kenobi TC-14 |enemy=Battle Droid Battle Droid (Security) Battle Droid (Commander) Droideka |minikit=Republic Cruiser |studs=22,200 }} Obi-Wan Kenobi TC-14 |enemy=Battle Droid Battle Droid (Security) Battle Droid (Commander) Droideka |minikit=Republic Cruiser |redbrick=Super Gonk (100,000 studs) |studs=31,000 }} Trivia *This is the first level in Lego Star Wars:The Video Game. *If you complete this level you unlock Episode II and Episode III. Gallery TC-14.PNG|TC-14 in Cutscence References External links